


Maybe for the first time

by orphan_account



Series: Destiel Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Dean and Castiel's potential first kiss. </p><p>(based on a gif I saw on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post: http://destielssonofabitch.tumblr.com/post/101169498638/imagine-dean-kissing-cas-like-this-because-he
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“How do you feel, Dean?”

Dean smiled tiredly, elbows on his knees and a half empty bottle of beer in his hand, and his green eyes followed Castiel’s movements, as the angel (an  _ex_  angel, actually – the last of Castiel’s grace had been used to cure Dean) sat down on the couch beside him.

“Good,” Dean said and nodded to himself. “I’m ... good.”

He wasn’t lying this time. Castiel smiled and hummed in approval. He looked around the bunker living room.

“I think I’m gonna like it here,” he said, fully aware Dean wouldn’t like to talk about himself for a long period of time. He took a sideways look at Dean as he leaned back into the cushions. “If I’m allowed to stay this time, that it.”

 _Hell yes_ , could be Dean’s answer.  _I never want you to leave again._

He could lean back and drown himself in Castiel’s warmth – their knees were already touching like it was the most natural thing in the world. Maybe some cuddling could pass off as a friendly hug.

Except that Dean didn’t want it to be friendly. He didn’t want to just hug Cas and awkwardly move away as soon as he thought he crossed a boundary.

“Dean?”

Dean glanced over his shoulder and saw that Castiel was looking at him worriedly.

“Hm, yeah, Cas,” he said and smiled. “You are always welcome to stay.”

“Except for when angels possess your brother,” Castiel added, his voice teasing. Dean chuckled with him, lowering his head.

“God,” he said. “I will never stop being sorry for that.”

“Don’t be,” Castiel said. “This is all over now. And since you’re not kicking me out again ...”

He leaned forward, hand reaching for one of the beer bottles on the coffee table. His words barely got time to register the words and what they meant to him, before his body took over instead of his revserved mind for once, and his hand turned Castiel’s face towards him while his lips claimed Castiel’s as their own.

It was like fireworks, and Dean wasn’t even being cheesy when he thought that. All of the repressed feelings pouring out at once, as well the burning desires that used to only be exchanged with glances. Castiel let Dean push him against the armrest, even though he did it with such an urgent force that they nearly toppled over – not that either of them would mind if they did.

There wasn’t much time to catalogue every taste and feeling of their first kiss. Not when every emotion they ever felt for each other was finally knocking down the walls they both put up around each other. It was impossible to move away to even breathe when they were so happy and relieved that the other felt the same way.

But there were a few things that could be said about the kiss – it was feverish and it was sincere and ...

 _Fucking finally_ , Sam thought to himself when he walked by the living room door and saw his brother making out with his guardian angel. He only hoped they would spare him and continue the more explicit activities in the bedroom.

They didn’t.


End file.
